


Stop Running Away I'm Trying to Confess My Love to You

by junistired



Series: Gifts for Meep [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Air ducts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And then posted it Immediately After, Annoyed Senju Tobirama, Awkward Romance, Bad decision? Probably, But then I felt like if I stopped I'd lose my groove or whatever so, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Disgustingly Domestic Senju Hashirama, Flustered Uchiha Madara, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HashiMada, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This Whole Thing in One Shot, I am so tired, I only meant to write a little, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Gonna Regret this in the Morning, I'm Just Tagging Everything at This Point, It was supposed to be crack, Literally It is 3AM, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Popular Uchiha Madara, Romance, Tobirama is Tired of Your Shit, Tobirama is done with everything, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wood carving, but then i caught the feels, this was originally supposed to be a comedy i don't know what happened, title may change, whittling, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junistired/pseuds/junistired
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Hashirama was finally going to confess to Madara.Now, if only he would stop running away......Rated "Teens & Up" for a few uses of the F-word.Title may change.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Gifts for Meep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Stop Running Away I'm Trying to Confess My Love to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionaleggsplosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaleggsplosion/gifts).



> This is part of a birthday gift for my younger sibling who likes to go by Meep.
> 
> I gave her a bunch of "coupons" to make a fuckton of requests for fanfiction and fanart;  
> This was one of the prompts she gave me. :)

It was Valentine's Day, and Hashirama had _plans_. No matter what Tobirama said, yes he _had_ actually put some actual effort into planning this beforehand. This was important, after all. 

Because today . . . Hashirama was finally going to confess to his childhood friend, Madara. 

Tobirama had told him it was a bad idea, but Hashirama dismissed him—it was Valentine's Day, afterall! What's more romantic than that? But Tobirama was insistent that it would be better if he confessed on literally _any other day_ because, well. 

Madara is pretty. In fact, Madara is _really_ pretty, and unfortunately, Hashirama is not the only one to notice this. Far from it, in fact. 

Around Leaf High, Madara is known as the prince of the school—by far, the most beautiful, most talented individual in the entire institution. 

Hashirama would like nothing more than to have Madara all to himself, but unfortunately he has to share him not only with his baby brother Izuna whom he obsessively dotes on, but also an entire school full of admirers. He has a _fan club_ , for god's sakes!

And it is for this reason that Tobirama insists he do this on literally any other day, because lord knows Madara is going to be swamped by fans the entire day long. But Hashirama is determined to get some alone time with him on Valentine's Day, and Hashirama is not the type to give up this easily. 

It took many hours (the whole day, actually), but eventually Hashirama managed to (with Tobirama's help) make a batch of a dozen chocolates to give to Madara on Valentine's Day. He stored them all in a soft red baggie that he tied closed with a deep blue ribbon, and then placed that in an intricate wooden box that he'd carved himself, and painted a deep red. 

Everything he had read online had told him that homemade was the best way to go, _personalized_ even better, so Hashirama was confident that his offering would be well received. Whether Madara would say yes, on the other hand . . . well. He'll just have to wait and see. 

Come the morning of Valentine's, Hashirama had somehow managed to work himself into a total nervous wreck, and it took Tobirama all of an hour to calm him down enough that he'd be able to drive without crashing them both into a tree. 

But it was not meant to be, because come homeroom . . . _Madara wasn't freaking there_. Where was he? Madara never misses a day, Hashirama would know—he's got a _perfect_ attendance record. Did something happen, maybe?

 _Oh my god_ , Hashirama thought with horror, _did he get into an accident? Is he okay? What if he dies?! What if he dies before I ever get the chance to confess to him! He'll never know I_ **_love_ ** _him, he'll—_

Hashirama didn't notice so caught up in his head as he were, but the entire class had gone silent as mere seconds before the bell would ring to officially start class, a loud ruckus was heard down the hall, along with the sound of harried stomping quickly getting closer.

Then, less than five seconds before the bell could ring, Madara flew in through the open doorway and catapulted into his seat. There was complete silence. Everyone stared.

(Especially Hashirama.)

 _Ahem_ , the teacher coughed awkwardly, choosing to ignore the spectacle that had just occurred. "Please open your book to . . ." _Ignorance_ , the teacher thought, happily in denial, _is bliss_.

Hashirama, meanwhile, _couldn't look away_. Madara's hair was even more wild than usual, windswept as it was from sprinting manically through the halls. It is a _crime_ that he manages to look so good while his hair is a _literal bird's nest_. 

_Sigh_. Hashirama thumbed the wooden box tucked into his desk. _After class, then_.

But alas, again it was not meant to be.

The second the bell rang Madara was out of his seat and sprinting through the halls. Hashirama hardly had the time to blink, let alone process what had just happened, before Madara was gone again. Vanished, in the wind. 

_Alright_ , Hashirama thought, squinting at Madara's empty desk, chair kicked violently aside and in danger of tipping over, _two can play at this game_. 

* * *

Alas, despite his best efforts, Madara was surprisingly adept at playing tag. Specifically, at avoiding being caught. 

For Hashirama was far from the only person trying to catch him—at times it seemed like the whole school was trying to chase him down. 

It wasn't until lunch that everything finally came to a close. 

No one had been able to figure out where Madara had been disappearing to between each class, since he always seemed to leave as soon as the bell rang but not arrive until just before, which. Which made _no sense_ , but _whatever_. 

In the end it was a small girl with painfully sharp-looking spikes on her boots that finally managed to corner him. Apparently he had been shimmying into the air ducts as soon as he managed to turn into a hall that was empty of other people—it was honestly impressive that he had lasted so long without anyone catching on considering how squeaky those ducts are. 

Then again, he never would've known they were so squeaky if he hadn't managed to wander by at just the right moment when an underclassman caught Madara in the act of trying to shimmy into a too-small air duct located at a dead end. 

The underclassman with the spiked boots and painted vest blocked the only other viable exit. Meanwhile, Hashirama crouched hidden just around the corner. Maybe he could wait until the underclassman had left and then casually walk in as if he had just wandered here by accident—which he had, actually. He had an absolutely _horrible_ sense of direction, and Madara knew that. 

He began to feel a bit guilty for eavesdropping however, when he heard the girl timidly make a love confession. 

Against his better judgement perhaps, he didn't leave and instead continued to listen. 

There was silence for a few tense seconds before Madara sighed. "This is why I've been avoiding everyone. I'm sorry," he said, "but _no_. I'm already in love with someone else."

. . .

Hashirama stood and turned away. Tobi was right, this was a _horrible_ idea, he never should've done this. But before he could get far—

"It's Hashirama, isn't it."

He stopped moving, stopped breathing. 

There was absolute silence. Then—

"Yes."

Hashirama's heart exploded.

Madara liked him. 

_Madara liked him, Madara liked him, Madara liked him!_

He couldn't breathe, _holy shit_. They were still talking but Hashirama couldn't hear a word they were saying. All he could hear was Madara's **_yes_** repeating over and over in his head like a broken record. 

Time went by. Eventually Hashirama realized that it had been quiet for a while, and he started listening in again. 

Almost immediately after he heard "you can come out now," and almost jumped right out of his skin. Looking around frantically he couldn't see anyone else, and he already knew Madara was standing in a dead end. 

Reluctantly, resigning himself to his fate, he skulked out from behind the corner. 

All of that vanished away however the second he met Madara's eyes. 

"How much of that did you hear," he asked from behind a curtain of his hair, only a single eye peeking out. He looked . . . _red_. Was he sick? He didn't have a fever, did he? Hashirama knew Madara had a history of hiding it when he got sick. But, no . . . that's not right. He certainly hasn't been _acting_ sick. He _is_ breathing kind of fast, though . . .

Hashirama gave a sheepish grin. "Enough," he answered. 

Madara sighed, almost sounding pained. No, resigned? His face was even redder than before. 

Without saying anything, Hashirama stepped closer until he and Madara were standing barely a foot apart. He couldn't read the emotions playing across his face, but whatever they were, Madara looked overwhelmed by them. 

Still without saying anything, Hashirama reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ornate wooden box he'd carved and filled with chocolates for Madara. He took Madara's hand in his and held it palm up between them, before gently placing the box in his waiting palm. All throughout this transaction, Madara had ceased breathing. It was only when the box was pressed into his palm did he resume breathing again. 

Hashirama would almost describe his expression as vulnerable when Madara looked quickly from the box to him and back. Hashirama just smiled in answer. 

A little more confident now, Madara opened the box with wide eyes, fingers trailing over intricate carvings of dragons interwoven with grand, winding trees. 

When he saw the soft baggie of chocolates, he choked. There were _actual_ tears in his eyes when he said, " _Fuck_ , Hashirama—"

"Is that a yes?" Hashirama grinned, unrepentantly pretending that he wasn't crying himself. 

" ** _Yes_** , fucking yes, Hashirama! _Of fucking course_ , yes! You idiot!" Madara shouted, flushed red to the tips of his ears.

He had barely any warning before Hashirama threw himself at him, box of chocolates squished precariously between their chests. 

Meanwhile, at the end of the hall Tobirama could be seen making an expression of absolute disgust at his brother and his brother's best friend— _boyfriend?_ —being all . . . _mushy-mushy_. Just his luck he had to wander down this exact hall at this exact moment. _Fuck my life_ , he thought, quickly striding back the way he came. _If they start acting like one of those gross overly-PDA couples Tobirama was going to stab Hashirama, brother or not._

**Author's Note:**

> The original note I made for this prompt read "bishounen madara fleeing in terror from his fans. number 1 fan hashirama is determined to give him chocolate. tobirama is Tired™️."
> 
> hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
